Kagome Please Come Back!
by KataraChann
Summary: When Kagome leaves because of Inuyasha she comes back and sees something heart breaking she runs and Naroku comes and Kagome forgets everything!and I DON"T OWN INUYASHAAA! also there not in diffrent chapters beacuse i didnt know how 2!and yes COMPLETE!


Kagome Please Come Back!

Summery: When Kagome leaves because of Inuyasha she comes back and sees something heart breaking she runs and Naroku comes and Kagome forgets everything!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Captor One- A fight because of a test.

By: Katara101

Kagome: umm….. Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: what is it Kagome?

Kagome: Can I go home? Kagome asked looking hopeful

Inuyasha: WHAT? WHY!

Kagome: I need to take a test okay!

Inuyasha: grrr…. Well then if your goanna keep goin there why don't you just stay there!... ill look for kikyo.

Kagome: (gasp)

Inuyasha: kagome im…

Kagome runs away to her own time as Inuyasha ran after her Kagome wait please!

Kagome: INUYASHA SIT!!!

Inuyasha flat faced on the ground as kagome passes through the well Inuyasha gets up and hopes that kagome would come back soon and forgive him

Inuyasha: im so stupid…

3 years have passed Inuyasha had found all the shards of the sacred jewel with the of sango.miroku, Shippo, and kirara… oh yah and kikyo. (Also known as EW) and Inuyasha is still waiting for kagome to come back but then he starts to think kagome would never come well he's been thinking that for the past I don't know 3 years so he figures that he loves ew I mean kikyo… kikyo so he goes to find her KIKYO!

Kikyo: Inuyasha im over here

Inuyasha: oh kikyo will you Marie 3 days from now? (Me: I was a little off but it's my story P)

Kikyo: yes

what Inuyasha didn't know kagome was coming back 3 days from then…3 days later seen changes to kagome

Kagome: bye mom

Kagome just went away to finish high school

Mom: bye dear.

kagome passes through the well and sees sango, Miroku, Shippo, and don't forget kirara(gasp) KAGOME!

Kagome: hey you guys! I've missed you so much no just let me get out of here.

kagome gets out of the well as Shippo jumps on her and sees Sango and Miroku depressed hey you guys what's wron… Inu…

as Inuyasha and kikyo were about to kiss Inuyasha immediately sniffed kagome and turned his head ka-kagome… you came back?

Katara101: Im goanna continue to were I want to!

Summery: When Kagome leaves because of Inuyasha she comes back and sees something heart breaking she runs and Naroku comes and Kagome forgets everything!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Captor Two-She doesn't remember him..

By: Katara101

Inuyasha: Kagome… you came back

kagome shock her head and ran into the darkness Inuyasha was so focused on kagome he forgot kikyo even existed and he ran for kagome KAGOME! Please wait!

Kagome: no you've done it this time

kagome is now lost 0 w-were am I?

A voice calls out: kagome?

Kagome: who's there?

Oh just an old friend

N-Naroku?!

Oh so you do remember that's going to change soon!

Naroku stretches his arm over to kagome before kagome can stop it

AHHHH!

-Seen changes over to Inuyasha and friends-

All: KAGOME NOOOO!

Kagome's voice: INUYASHA!!

just as Inuyasha was leaving he noticed kikyo was gone

Inuyasha: were the hell did kikyo go to? I guess ill look for her when I come back…

Sango: cough chough to get Inuyasha's attention Inuyasha? Were going to ya know.

Inuyasha: no you guys are staying here

Miroku: Inuyasha she is our friend to we want to come

Inuyasha: Its to much to risk if you guys come im going in alone alright ill bring back kagome okay.

Sango: okay fine

Shippo who has tears In his eyes: promise Inuyasha?.

Inuyasha: I swear

-Seen changes to kagome-

Help me please! Inuyasha! (Gasp) Kagome's entire life flashed before her eyes as she forgot everything her meting Inuyasha her first kiss her friends they were all gone just like kohoku kouga gone me: I personally don't like kouga as muchher own mother gramps sota everyone everything Gone in a blink of an eye

Hu what? W-wer am i?

Inuyasha came too late

Kagome: you can you tell me were I am?

Inuyasha: k-kagome? You're in feudal Japan r-remember

Kagome: umm actually I don't and how do you know my name?

And why do you have dog ears?

Inuyasha: no… k-kagome? Y-you don't remember anything do you?

Kagome: what? Remember what?

Inuyasha: this is my entire fault

I don't understand

Inuyasha runs to kagome and holds her close kagome please come back to us.!t-the truth is that I love you!

I-I don't even know you… no…Kagome's head Kill him Kill him NOW!!kagome is now under Naroku's controlkill your friends as well they'll just get in the way!

Sango and the rest come because they wanted to!

Sango: were here!

Inuyasha: I told you guys to stay

Kagome: Die…

Inuyasha: (gasp) kagome?

Kagome got out of Inuyasha's grasp and got her arrows and shot one at Inuyasha

Kagome wait stop!

He dodged it of course

Kagome: you guys will die toit made it possible she shot four arrows at onceDIE!

Kagome NO!Shippo jumped and dodged it as he seeded more tears kagome why?

Inuyasha: no it's not her fault she doesn't know what she's doing!

Sango blocked it with her weapon as she stepped back the arrow went through the weapon it's a good thing the weapon stopped it before getting to Sango kagome... Sango dropped to her knees and started to cryy-you almost got me

Miroku went a sighed and began to run as the hole grew bigger and bigger until it stoppedkagome please snap out of it!

Kirara dodged of cores

Kagome: well ill kill you guys later my real concern is Inuyasha

Inuyasha: kagome please… you don't remember me

to be continued…

Summery: When Kagome leaves because of Inuyasha she comes back and sees something heart breaking she runs and Naroku comes and Kagome forgets everything!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Captor Three-is kagome gone for good?...

By: Katara101

Inuyasha: kagome you don't remember me...

Kagome: just die already! kagome fired an arrow at Inuyasha

Inuyasha: kagome? Inuyasha jumped and dodged it(gasp)

… No k-kikyo how-why? Inuyasha fell flat on ground kikyo shot at Inuyasha from behind

Kikyo: ha ha ha you didn't actually think I loved you how pathetic

Kagome: Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and kirara your next!

kagome dropped her bow and arrows and out came a sword and went after Sango Die Sango!Sango has a sword to she brought that out and blocked herself Kagome snap out of it!

Inuyasha gets upkikyo if you thought that arrow can take me down you've got another thing come… Sango?... kagome?... you guys are fighting?

Kagome: would all of you guys like to know something about me feelings?

Sango: what?

Kagome: Inuyasha? I know everything that happened fifty years ago. I'd like to show you how I found out

-Everything goes blank-

Kagome: huff huff huff hu? (Gasp) k-kikyo?!

Kikyos helper1: yes she is dieing though the miasma is dissolving her body you are the only one who can help her

Inuyasha wide eyed says: kagome?

Kagome: I'll do it

Helper 2: what?

Kagome: well I'm the only one that can help her right? So I'm going in

kagome steps in the water ow this water hurts AHHH!kagome falls in (gasp) what a huge wound soil comes in the waterits soil from her grave smear in on her woundkagome nodesas kagome pressed she taughtthis hurts I feel like I'm going to be thrown backward what is this I see a white bright light. Wait its kikyo this is 50 years ago

Kikyo: hmm wares Inuyasha maybe he's running late.kikyo gets out that little lip stick thingy I think he called it a rush or some whatever it is she took it out and put dot on her lip as Naroku discised as Inuyasha(me: I cant spell for sht) hits her. Kikyo falls to the ground

Kagome: (Gasp) that's Naroku!

Naroku/inu:fool I have no desire whatsoever to become human but ill take the jewel non the less thanks.

Kagome: kikyo that's Naroku! Inuyasha would never say anything like that cant you see that Naroku!

Kikyo: trader… TRADER!

Kagome: That's Naroku!

Inuyasha falls to his knees kagome…

-Seen changes back-

Kagome: do you know now Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: kagome…

Kikyo: hmm I'm leaving kikyo disappears

Inuyasha: no wait kikyo!

Kagome: and that's what hurts me the most

Inuyasha: what?

Kagome: you not yelling at her every time she does something bad to you-you never yell-butkagome still holding a grip on Sango on the sword started to shed tears you yell at me if I just step on your foot on accident you yell, and you tell me you love me… HOW CAN YOU LOVE ME IF I DON'T MAKE YOU HAPPY!?kagome pushes harder on the sword and Sango falls as Miroku caught her as kagome went after Inuyasha

You Will Die!Inuyasha reflects the sword back a mile and holds kagome close and tight I need you with me, I want you with me…forever I want us to grow old together…I want you to be my wife … and I want you to have me children…

kagome eyes flashed back and forth black to brown Inuyasha… Ah… who?

Inuyasha: kagome… the arrow in your back… k-kikyo?

Kagome: dam I should have killed her when I had the chance.kagome fell unconscious in Inuyasha's armsKAGOME NO!Inuyasha set kagome down

Kikyo: Inuyasha lets go now together into the pits of hell shall we.

Sango: don't do it

Sango, Miroku, Shippo: Inuyasha!me: go back and it says don't do it Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: oh crap I forgot you guys were there

Sango: well we herd every thing

Inuyasha: hmmm I see… plus kikyo you heard what I said to kagome I love her not you so why should I go with you?!

Kikyo because you promised me you'd die with me!

Inuyasha: that's if I use the jewel to become demon if I don't I don't have to!

Kikyo: (Gasp) a'm I actually losing to her?

Inuyasha: yes you are I love her now I did love you back then that love died deal with it no good bye kikyo! Kagome told me she wanted me to be happy, it's the truth you wanted to be happy alone if you wanted me to be happy you would've let me choose, I Love Kagome and there's Nothing You Can Do!

Kikyo: o-ok but bye is right your dead!kikyo shot an arrow at Inuyasha, Inuyasha knowing what was about to happen was prepared he closed his eyes ready for the hit but then kagome work up and went in front of him and put up a barrierInuyasha no!the arrow went flying back at kikyoAHHH!kikyo drops dead…AGAIN! And stays that way this time kagome as well fell to the ground for using to much power kagome?...KAGOME!

3 weeks later kagome still hasn't woken up for those three weeks Inuyasha has been worrying one day Inuyasha gave up and went to the top of a tree.(me: VERRY UBNORMEL!INUYASHA NEVER GIVES UP THE PERSON WHO WROTE THIS STORY IS AN IDEOT wait defuse I wrote this story who am I talking to I'm scared continue with the story!)I swear kagome I will avenge your death……

A voice calls out: Inuyasha?

Inuyasha turns around ka-kagome…

Kagome: yah what is…?

Inuyasha ran and held kagome so closekagome im so glad your back I missed you.

Kagome: I've missed you to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha?

Yes?

I remember every thing you told me…

Inuyasha blushes y-you do?

Kagome nods yah

Inuyasha lets go of kagome well I didn't mean any of it okay so let's just go.

Kagome: okay then let me get my stuff then.

Inuyasha: hey don't you need to go home or something?

Kagome nah… ill retake that test next time I go. Besides we got to take care of you tonight.

Inuyasha: y-you remembered?

Kagome: yah so lets gokagome said as she put her back pack on

Inuyasha: yah so let's um get Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and kirara

kagome got closer to Inuyasha's ear I love you…

Inuyasha: … I l-love you to

The End


End file.
